Malefic
* O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Malefic" '("Pernicioso" na versão em português do Card Game) é um arquétipo de cards introduzidos no filme Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Vínculos Além do Tempo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time). Eles são usados por Paradox nesse filme, e a maioria são versões corrompidas de monstros existentes no jogo. Estilo De Jogo Visão Geral The basic, underlying playstyle of a "Malefic" Deck is an Aggro Beatdown Deck that focuses on constant Special Summoning of high Level DARK monster with high ATK. Most "Malefic" monsters are Special Summoned by banishing their original counterpart from the hand, Deck or Extra Deck (varies by monster) while a Field Spell Card is active. "Malefic World" is the Deck's primary Field Spell Card, acting as a method to search "Malefic" cards at the cost of the Normal draw, allowing the "Malefic" player to avoid dead draws of monsters that need to be banished for the Summoning conditions of their "Malefic" monsters, as well as setting up "Malefic Truth Dragon" to act as a hand trap. Due to the Deck's reliance on constantly controlling a Field Spell Card, "Terraforming" is essential, and additional Field Spell Cards—such as "The Seal of Orichalcos", "Magical Citadel of Endymion", "Dragon Ravine" and "Geartown"—are recommended. "The Seal of Orichalcos" and "Magical Citadel" both have self-protection, "Dragon Ravine" allows sending "Truth Dragon" to the Graveyard, and "Geartown" allows the player to maintain field presence even if it is destroyed by Summoning "Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon" (which can also be discarded using "Trade-In" to add consistency to the Deck). "Malefic Stardust Dragon" offers support to the archetype by protecting Field Spells from destruction by card effects as well as being very easy to Summon (as "Stardust Dragon" is banished from the Extra Deck). "Malefic Rainbow Dragon" and "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" act as the Decks main and easiest to Summon beatsticks. "Malefic Parallel Gear" is the archetypal Tuner, which uses a "Malefic" monster from the hand as the non-tuner for the Synchro Summon, allowing "Malefic Paradox Dragon" (or another Level 10 Synchro Monster such as "Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon") to easily be easily Summoned. "Cyber Dragon" works well to help maintain field should all Field Spell Cards leave the field. If using "Cyber Dragon"; "Instant Fusion", "Panzer Dragon", "Cyber Dragon Nova" and "Infinity" can be used to protect the Field Spell. Should "Nova" be sent to the Graveyard by an opponent's effect, "Nova" can Special Summon a "Cyber End Dragon" from the Extra Deck. "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can be used to revive "Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon", "Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Malefic Paradox Dragon". If a Field Spell, except "Malefic World" is on the field "Paradox Dragon" will be destroyed, thus allowing the usage of "Malefic Truth Dragon" repeatedly. Additionally, using cards such that prevent Setting (such as "Dark Simorgh") or cards that cause piercing (such as "Dragon's Rage") can be used to take full advantage of the high ATK of "Malefic" monsters. By using a combination of "Ojama Trio"/"Nightmare Archfiends" and "Battle Mania"/"All-Out Attacks" "Malefics" can easilly achieve an OTK. Outras Estratégias Anti-Meta In the ''OCG, "Malefics" can potentially function well as an Anti-Meta Deck, revolving primarily around the cards "Necrovalley" and "Skill Drain". * Monsters such as "Beast King Barbaros" and "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" can be Summoned under "Skill Drain" with their full attack. "Beast King Barbaros" is Level 8, and therefore compatible with "Trade-In", while "Fusilier" is DARK, and therefore compatible with "Allure of Darkness", "Deck Devastation Virus" and "Eradicator Epidemic Virus". * "Necrovalley", aside being a Field Spell, is a potent Floodgate that will prevent your opponent from summoning or banishing monsters from their Graveyard. As the Deck does not make use of the Graveyard, cards such as "Macro Cosmos" are excellent side-Deck choices. Stalling E Condições De Vitórias Alternativas An alternative strategy for "Malefics" is to use their high ATK for stalling instead of attacking, and using "Final Countdown" or "Wave Motion Cannon" and cards that can prevent your cards from being destroyed (like "Magic Reflector", "Imperial Custom" and "Safe Zone", etc.) to stall until your win condition is met. * "Cost Down" can reduce "Malefic Stardust Dragon"'s level in your hand, which can let you use "Malefic Parallel Gear" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon". Fraquezas Confirmação Especial * Anti-Special Summon cards such as "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Thunder King Rai-Oh" are very dangerous to a "Malefic" Deck, since almost none of the "Malefic" monsters can be Normal Summoned. Other options include "Koa'ki Meiru Drago", "Consecrated Light" and the "Barrier Statue" monsters. "Thunder King Rai-Oh" is especially dangerous as it negates the effect of "Malefic World" and "Terraforming". ** "Skill Drain" is a good counter these monster effects, as well as having a lot of synergy with the "Malefic" Deck. * "Grave of the Super Ancient Organism" is a useful Floodgate against "Malefic" Decks. * "Imperial Iron Wall" prevents both player's from banishing cards, making almost all "Malefic" monsters impossible to Summon. ** Can be countered with common Spell/Trap removal cards such as "Mystical Space Typhoon". * Since several "Malefic" monsters need their original forms to be in the Deck or Extra Deck, Deck Destruction cards (such as "Needle Worm", "Gravekeeper's Servant", and "Doom Dozer") as well as cards that remove cards from your opponent's Extra Deck (such as "Dragunity Knight - Trident" or "Extra Gate") can potentially be useful. Confiança De Feitiço De Campo * Since most "Malefic" monsters are destroyed if there is no Field Spell on the field, having good access to Spell/Trap removal severely limits the "Malefic" player's ability to maintain field presence. * Synchro Decks can use "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to destroy the "Malefic" player's Field Spell, thus destroying any "Malefic" monsters, while also gaining 1000 LP. * A face-up "Field Barrier", while there are no Field Spells on the field, will lock-out all Field Spells from being activated, thus prevent Summoning of most "Malefic" monsters and also increase the likelihood of dead draws. Outras Fraquezas * "Malefic" monsters (with the exception of "Paradox Dragon" and "Parallel Gear") have a restriction to there [[Field-Unique|only being one "Malefic" monster on the field]], thus making Mirror Matchs risky. Also, cards that change control of monsters, such as "Creature Swap", are dangerous too. Cards Recomendados '''Monstros Normais * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon Monstros de Efeito * Malefic Truth Dragon * Malefic Cyber End Dragon * Malefic Stardust Dragon * Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Malefic Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Malefic Rainbow Dragon * Beast King Barbaros * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Cyber Dragon * Dark Armed Dragon * Darkflare Dragon * Eclipse Wyvern * Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast * Great Maju Garzett * Herald of Creation * Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon * Lightpulsar Dragon * Meklord Emperor Wisel (Don't use any Malefic and both won't attack, unless you have a face-up Skill Drain) * Predaplant Chlamydosundew * Rainbow Dragon Monstros Reguladores * Malefic Parallel Gear * R-Genex Oracle Monstros de Fusão * Cyber End Dragon * Chimeratech Fortress Dragon * Chimeratech Overdragon * Chimeratech Rampage Dragon * Five-Headed Dragon * Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon * Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Monstros Sincro * Malefic Paradox Dragon * Locomotion R-Genex * Stardust Dragon * Any other Level 10 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster Monstros Xyz * Cyber Dragon Nova * Cyber Dragon Infinity * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis * Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon * Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder * Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy * Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon * Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon * Thunder End Dragon Magias * Malefic World * Allure of Darkness * Burial from a Different Dimension * Chaos Zone * Draconnection * Dragon's Mirror * Forbidden Chalice * Light of Redemption * Limiter Removal * Mound of the Bound Creator * Overload Fusion * Soul Absorption * Terraforming * The Seal of Orichalcos * Trade-In Armadilhas * Malefic Claw Stream * Dark Illusion * Deck Devastation Virus * Dragon's Rebirth * Dragon's Rage * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Safe Zone * Skill Drain * Shadow Impulse Deck Oficial Malefic Deck Monstros Normais * Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2 Monstros de Efeito * Armageddon Knight * Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon x2 * Malefic Cyber End Dragon x3 * Malefic Rainbow Dragon x2 * Malefic Stardust Dragon x3 * Malefic Truth Dragon * Meklord Emperor Wisel * Metaion, the Timelord * Rainbow Dragon x2 Monstros Reguladores * Malefic Parallel Gear x2 * Plaguespreader Zombie Monstros de Fusão * Cyber End Dragon x3 Monstros Sincro * Assault Blackwing - Onimaru the Divine Thunder * Deskbot Jet * Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon * Stardust Charge Warrior * Stardust Dragon Monstros Xyz * Aegaion the Sea Castrum * Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand * Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy * Number 81: Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Super Dora * Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max Magias * D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation * Foolish Burial * Mound of the Bound Creator x3 * Terraforming x3 * The Melody of Awakening Dragon * The Seal of Orichalcos * Trade-In x2 Armadilhas * Dark Bribe x2 * Metal Reflect Slime * Skill Drain x2 * Solemn Judgment Anime Paradox, the antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, plays a "Malefic" Deck. He claims that they are the most powerful cards in history, due to the fact that they aren't bound to Normal Summoning rules. In the movie, "Malefic" monsters were much more flexible than their OCG/''TCG'' cards; multiple "Malefic" monsters could exist on the field at once, they did not impose attack restrictions on their controller and the original monsters were sent to the Graveyard (instead of being banished), thus allowing Paradox to easily and constantly swarm the field with his powerful monsters. Trivia * In the trailers shown before every episode are nine face-down cards. The first 5 are the "Malefic" monsters that were corrupted versions of original Dragons. The sixth is "Elemental HERO Neos Knight", the seventh is "Junk Gardna", the eighth is "Malefic Parallel Gear", and the ninth is "Malefic Paradox Dragon". ** All of these cards featured prominently in the movie. The "Malefic" monsters have also appeared in alternate versions of the FREEDOM and -OZONE- animations that used footage from the film. * All seven "Malefic" Spell/Trap Cards in Japanese have their names printed in English. * "Malefic" monsters share some traits with two other 5Ds Era archetypes used by antagonists; "Earthbound Immortals" and "Meklord Emperors". ** "Earthbound Immortal": Both archetypes consist of DARK Attribute monsters, they are (for "Malefic" most are) Field-Unique and destroy themselves if a Field Spell Card is not present. ** "Meklord Emperor": They share an effect which prevents other monsters you control from attacking. Categoria:Arquétipos